lost
by bakuraslovergirl
Summary: thief bakuraXOC when the princess emily gets caught by the thief king, will she love him? OMG the story is wayyy better!
1. Chapter 1

Lost

this was an ordinary day for tozouko. Tombs and city life were all he really knew. Until that one day...

he was going about his routine as usual, and was just about to head home when she ran into him. " ah! " she looked up her eyes wild with anger. " get outta the way! " she shoved past him and tore off away into the crowd. " this way! I'm sure of it! " tozouko looked over to see the royal guard running towards him. " what the? " the guard stops in his tracks and stares. " what is it? Did you find them? " another guard stands behind the first. " the thief king? If we catch him, the pharaoh will reward us greatly! "tozouko wondered briefly about the strange girl, but decided it was a better plan to run for now.

" OK... i managed to escape thanks to that guy who was in the way, seems he was wanted to. " the girl relaxed and sank down to the ground, clutching a small bag to her chest. Good, now i can move on again... " looking around, she stands and starts walking through the seemingly endless desert. After a few hours however, she was out of water. " arg... i knew i should have topped up in the city... " she climbed to the top of a sand dune in hopes of seeing an oasis. No such luck. " well, that's just great... nothing... as usual. " the sound of hoof falls in the sand startles her. " what the! Oomph! " a heavy object collides with her back and sends her sprawling into the sand. " arrrrgghh... " she sits up and holds her head. " what the hell just happened...? " tozouko looks down on the girl in the sand. " i forced you down. " he replied coldly. " and i want to know this... " he jumped off his horse and draws his sword to her neck. " what in the name of the gods, do you think you where doing in the city? And what in Ra's name do you think your doing out here? " she looks up, her face hidden by the cloak she wore. " nothing that is of any concern to you! " she spat. " and you would be wise to stay out of my way, thief king. " rolling from under the sword, she stands up.

" what ever you want from me, your not going to get it. " she stood up defiantly and folded her arms. " you can move on. " tozouko smirked at her. " i don't think i will... you see, you put me in quite the spot back there, and now it looks like your in a bit of a spot yourself. No water, and little food, you won't last long out here on your own. But, it looks like you have some skill in thieving. So I'm willing to make you an offer. " tozouko puts his sword back into the sheath and walks towards her. " and what would that be...? " tozouko grins and lifts her chin up, looking into the shadow covered eyes. " i will give you a place to stay, and food to eat, in exchange for no more than your name, and a little help. " she pauses. " sounds tempting, but i work alone. And I'm not going to change that for a random thief. " tozouko's smirk slips. " well then, i just thought it was a good plan to offer a girl a chance. But if you refuse... " he reaches for his sword again. " then i see no reason to keep you alive. " before he could draw his blade the girl pounced on him, forcing him to the ground, and a dagger to his neck. " how did you know i was a girl? " she growled. " it's impossible for anyone to see... "

tozouko smirks. " call it a sixth sense, but i could tell right away, not only that, but your bust, as small as it may be, was pressed against me earlier. " she flinches. " well, it doesn't matter. If you know I'm a girl, then my life is in danger. I cannot allow myself to be found, or caught, and to lose to a petty thief like you is no option either. " tozouko's ego and pride reared up and exploded. " who are you calling a petty thief girl? Who do you think you are to address the king of thieves in that tone! " tozouko darts his hand up and knocks the dagger out of her hand. " don't ever call me a petty thief! That mistake will be your last! " tozouko picks up the dagger himself and runs at her. " i don't think so! " she darted out of the way, the dagger narrowly missing her head. " it's not that easy... " she jumped up in the air and kicked tozouko in the back of the skull. " ugh! " tozouko falls with a heavy thud into the sand. " i might be a girl, but i know how to handle my own in a fight, and you would do well to remember that! "

tozouko stands, holding his skull. " who are you? " he growls without menace. " if you must know, my name is emily. Last names are not important. What is important, is that i don't need your help. i... i can... ugh... " the brief scuffle had sapped most of Emily's remaining energy, and she collapsed out of dehydration, and hunger. " well now... it seems you do need my help after all. Hehhehheh... " tozouko picks up her unconscious body and carries her over to his horse. " up! " he grunts, heaving her onto the horse. " your heavier than you look, emily... "

when she awoke, emily found herself in a strange room, and an overly large bed. " what the? Where am i? " tozouko walked in and looked up. " ah, your awake now i see. " he placed a tray of water and a plate of food down next to her. " what the? You? What... what did you do to me? Where am i? " in her panic, she jumped up and grew dizzy sagging into his arms. " whoa! Take it easy! Your dehydrated! And you slept for three days! You need to rest. " tozouko mentally scolded himself for sounding so concerned. But in reality, he was. He was captivated by the mystery of the girl much like him. He always kept his emotions and thoughts in check, and hid his emotions behind a solid mask of anger. But right here, after meeting this girl, his stone cloak, cracked open.

" i... i don't need your help! I can handle things myself! Let go of me! " emily tears herself out of his arms. " i really don't need your help! " tozouko grabs a hold of Emily's waist again. " you say that, but i know that your still weak. Your going to stay here and rest, and if i have to tie you to this bed to do so, i will! " emily shudders before sagging down onto the bed. " fine. But as soon as i see fit, I'm out of here, and don't you dare try and stop me! " tozouko smirks. " agreed. But until then, you will be under the watch of my men. " at this point, seven men in cloaks all walked into the room. " one of them will be here with you at all times. During the night, one will be outside the door, and one will be outside that window. Just keep that in mind, so you don't try to run before you are ready. "

that night, emily was planning how to escape the room, without alerting the two guards. " there has to be someway to get out of here... but with those two outside, i have to be really careful... " tozouko meanwhile, was thinking as well, thinking about what was causing him to keep this girl with him. To keep her alive and in his care. She was just another thief, he wasn't even sure that emily was her real name! " what in the gods name is happening to me? I have no reason to help her, or to care about her well being! " tozouko shakes his head. " it doesn't matter, once she has her strength back, I'm just going to send her off. "

several days later...

" finally! I can stand and move about again... " emily walked around her room and stretched her neglected legs. " OK, you are ready to leave, but before you do, i have an offer for you. " tozouko smiled. " oh? And what would that be? You would be hard pressed to make me an offer i couldn't refuse. " tozouko blinks at the cockiness dancing playfully in her eyes. " well, i just thought i could offer you this. In exchange for you joining me, i won't tell anyone about your... secret. And before you doubt me, i can and will. I know your the ' shadow dragon ' and you would lose your infamous rep, if i told your secret. " Emily's eyes widen. " so... blackmail huh? I must say good job. Finding the one weak point in my life and using it against me. However. I also know something about YOU. Your the only survivor of the Cul Elna massacre. "

tozouko blinks and smirks. " so, I'm not the only one who did a little research hm? Good to know. You however, you need to choose if your going to take my offer, or leave it. " emily looked at tozouko then seemed to slip into thought. " OK, so my options are either stay with you, and rely on your help, or leave, and have you screw around with my rep... not much of a choice huh? " Emily looks at tozouko. " OK, so... if i DO stay... what would you do with me? What is it... that you REALLY want? I know that your not really interested in my skills. I can see it in your eyes. So what is it that you TRULY want thief king? " tozouko smirks. " i must say you are very observant for your age. But if you truly MUST know what i would do with you... i guess i will have to show you... " tozouko steps forward and kisses emily roughly on the lips. " that is just one of the things i would do to you." he runs his thumb over her lips and whispers into her ear. " that was one pleasure... just imagine the amount of pleasure i could give you... " he pulls back and gives her a playful grin. " I'll let you think on it now... we will talk over dinner, that i assume you will be attending? " emily was far to stunned to say no, so she simply nodded. " good. Until then. " and with that he left.

After tozouko left her room, he leaned against the wall and drew a shuddering breath. what had come over him? Why was he acting this way? What strange new power had forced him to kiss the pale skinned girl with such passion? " this girl... she has some strange powers of confusion... that must be what happened! " and yet, even as the words fell from his lips, he knew it was just a lie. She had no special powers over him. In fact, he had no idea of the earth shattering effect the kiss had on her as well. " what... what was that?... " emily was pacing around her room, lips still tingling and aching for his lips to be pressed back onto her own. " what has he done to me? With just one kiss no less... he must be something special to work his way to my nerves so fast. " emily takes a deep breath and steadies her emotions. Steeling herself behind the wall she built.

Emily looked through the closet in the room, it was full of rich and extravagant dresses. She looked through them all one by one and finally settled on a simple but elegant formfitting black cotton dress. With semi-see through silk sleeves and a golden beading belt around the middle, she slipped it on and looked to see how it looked. Finding it suitable to her liking, she turned her attention to her much needed brushing of her hair. After finally getting a comb through the mass of tangles, she found a small and simple golden hair clip in the shape of a flame. Pinning it in securely, she then looks her self over. Nodding in approval of her image looking back at her, she leaves the room and heads towards the dinning room.

Tozouko however was much less easy going about it. He was looking through everything he could find to seem presentable. " arg! Nothing! there has to be at least one thing in this room that is clean, and not ripped! " tripping over a pile of robes he had already dismissed as ' unsightly ', he fell face first into a pile he hadn't been through yet. " hm? What's this? " tozouko reaches into the pile and pulls up a white robe with silver and gold trim. " this looks fine... " he examines it and finds – much to his amazement – that it was clean, and had only the smallest of tears at the bottom. " perfect. "

while those two where busy with their thoughts of impressing the other, memories flooded another persons mind...

"she has blonde hair... and blue eyes. This is a bad omen my king... " the royal pharaoh's brother Aknaden murmurs. " the legend says that when a fair skinned daughter with blonde hair is born to the king, the end of Egypt is in sight. " the queen was asleep, resting from the new birth of the two princesses. " Isis has already seen it. " a young girl, no older then ten walked in. " yes my king. I have seen it. If she is allowed to stay here in the palace, the whole kingdom will fall in just ten years. However, i have seen a way to postpone it until we can find a way to stop it. " the pharaoh looks at the girl then at the new princess. " where will we send her? " aknaden's eyes flash. " we must get her out of the kingdom. We will send her with a caravan of travellers. " the king nods slowly. " let it be done..."

the pharaoh's adviser saon remembered hearing that so long ago. He had not told the pharaoh of the sandstorm that had killed the caravan three years prior to now. But Isis could feel the evil and the divine order of ma'at, the balance of life shifting. To long had it been since to removal of the blonde sister. To long he had lived with the guilt of knowing. He needed to tell the pharaoh. " lord saon! It's the prince! he... he found her we think! " saon turned to the voice of the princes closest friend mahad. " you think it's her? How do you know? " mahad shakes his head. " we don't. But the prince found the lair of the king of thieves, and found a blonde girl with him. " saon nods. " fine, do what you will. But bring her to me. " mahad bows. " yes sir lord saon. As you wish." saon turns to the window and looks out over the garden again.

Back in Cul Elna...

" so... you seem a little dressed up..." emily says, trying to make conversation out of the awkward silence. " yea, so do you... " you look beautiful... thought tozouko, his eyes wandering up to her face, and scanning down over her body. The cotton clung to her hips, and slender shoulders. Hugging her middle, and finally flows out at the floor. She still had her dagger at her side, but it didn't look like there was any reason to worry about it. An hour later emily had gotten just a little giggly after some wine. Tozouko was about to leave her at the door when she pulled him to her and kissed him hard. " what the? mm... " tozouko slides his hand up her side and kisses back.

" shh... there they are... " the prince atem hisses. " we need to catch the girl right? " atem nods. " yes... but take the guy to... he is the king of thieves, we catch him, we catch the rest. " motioning to two of the soldiers, he tells them what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

" mmm... tozouko? " emily looks up into his eyes. " yea? " he kisses her again, and moves down to her jaw. " i... I'm glad you found me... " tozouko pulls her close to him and smiles. " me too... " kissing her again, his hand moves to her breast and the other to her back.

" halt thieves! You have no where to run! " the soldiers jump out to surround tozouko and emily. " the royal guards? What are you doing here? " tozouko pulls emily behind him to protect her from the arrows. " tozouko... we meet again hm? And whats this? You found a new slave hmm? " atem steps forward and slips a hand under her chin. " a pale girl? How did you find yourself here in Egypt? A little exotic for a thief hm tozouko?" he flicks her head away with his hand. " take them back to the palace. I will be there soon. I need to check something... " the guards salute and tie tozouko's hands behind his back. Metal shackles follow. The same is done to emily. " tozouko... " she whispers. " don't worry about it. "

atem walked over to the cliff by the edge of the old town. Looking around, he sees the palace, and the city, and even the valley of the kings. " i should have known he would keep an eye on me from a distance... it's so obvious! " emily looks at tozouko who was looking at the ground as they were pulled behind the soldiers. "tozouko? " she whispers softly. " hm? What is it...? " tozouko barely looks up, his eyes full of sorrow. " don't worry about a thing. I can, and will, get us out of this. Watch. "

emily looks up to the soldiers. " hey guys? " she smiles sweetly at them. " these chains are a little to tight. Could you be some real gentlemen, and loosen them, just a bit? " she shoots them a very charming smile and winks at them. " um... of course. " the soldiers where captivated by her exotic and strange beauty. " why thank you! " the soldiers loosen her bonds and let her slip them in front of her. " you guys are so kind. How can i repay you? " the soldiers blink and look at each other. " no thanks needed miss. It's the only thing we can do to help a young woman like you. " emily smiles again. " well, there must be SOME thing... i know... " she slides up to one of the guards and smiles. " how about this...? " she slides her hand up his chest and winks. Tozouko looks at her incredulously. " what are you doing? " he whispers.

Emily leans up and kisses the guard. Distracting him with her lips, she reaches around and grabs his blade. " thank you, now let me free you. " she plunges the blade into his side and rips up. " urk! " the soldier falls to the ground and coughs blood. " what are you doing? Get back! " the second soldier runs up and draws his blade as well. " i freed him. From this earthbound body. It was the only humane thing to do. " moving quickly, she deals with the second man as well. " i told you not to worry about it tozouko... " emily cuts the ropes around her hands, and reaches into her dress. " there it is. " she pulls out a fine strip on metal and picks the lock. " emily... you where just fooling them? " she sighs and smiles at tozouko. " clueless. Yes. I was tricking them into letting me have to movement i needed. " she moves over, and releases tozouko. " now, we can either go and get away, or go back, and talk to the prince. "

saon was worried. " he has been gone for a long time now. Could something have happened?" saon remembers again the day of birth. " if we send her away , what will we tell the queen? She knows there was two children... " Isis points out. " we will tell her that the one died at birth. But we MUST not ever let her back into the palace. " saon remembers all to clearly. They MUST not allow her to get back here. But is the prince found her, he would bring her back. Hopefully she got away...

" well prince. It looks like if you want something done, you must do it yourself hm? Like i have told you many times in the past. " atem turns around quickly to look at tozouko. " you got away again? What where they doing? " emily smiles. " they where a little distracted. " atem draws his blade. " get ready tozouko. Because today, i will rid Egypt of you once and for all! " emily looks at tozouko and smiles. " i don't think so prince atem. Tozouko doesn't have to deal with you. I will be more than enough to deal with you. " emily steps forward and draws her own sword. " a girl? Are you sure you wish to send your new plaything out to death for you tozouko? And here i thought you might really care for this one. " tozouko glares. " i... i do care for her! And she can handle herself! "

emily points her sword at the prince and scowls. " get ready atem. You can still run away if you wish... " atem blinks and snarls. " i don't think so! I will not run from the likes of a lowly thief! " emily sighs. " alright then. I will have to use force. But i really don't want to. "

emily lunges at Atem and swings her sword. " die prince! " atem jumps out of the way of the sharp blade, and the sound of steel on steel rings clear throughout the air. Tozouko shifts uncomfortably as he watches the battle continue. " stop this at once. You cannot hope to defeat me in this match, and you don't stand a chance at over powering me Otherwise. Give up now thief, and i will let you live. All you need to do, is turn over him. " the prince nods in tozouko's direction. " i have no need to turn him over to you, prince atem. If anything, you won't be leaving here unhurt. Unless you give up, and leave now. "


	3. Chapter 3

tozouko looks from atem to emily and sighs. " both of you, this is enough. " it was clear that this was an even match, and they would both kill each other if this was allowed to keep going.

"i will go with you if needed. But she will be left alone. By your word prince, i bind you to your word. " emily whirls around to face tozouko. "what? But... i can beat him! You don't need to go anywhere! " atem puts his blade away and smirks. " finally. Some sense from you. Very well. I will let her go as agreed. But you- " he looks at emily. " -are not to follow us. Or try to free him. " emily looks at the prince with a cold stare. " i will agree to no such things! For the rest of my life i will fight to save him. "

after some fighting with words, tozouko steps up to emily. " it's alright... " he whispers. He places his hand on the side of her face and pushes her hair back behind her ear. " don't worry about me. I promise we will be together again soon. Just... wait for me... " tozouko leans down and for the first time kissed her gently and lovingly. " tozouko... how can you be so sure? " emily holds onto him, fear of letting go setting in. " i don't know for sure. But i DO know how i feel about you... your different, and and yet the same as me. I know so much about you, and yet, i feel like i don't know anything at all. "

emily looks up into tozouko's eyes. " i want you to keep that promise. There is still so much we could learn about one another. I will hold you to your promise... i love you tozouko... i will wait for you to return to me... " with one last kiss, tozouko releases emily and turns away from her. And walks away with the prince. Tozouko gives her one last look over his shoulder.

It had been seven days now since atem had taken tozouko with him back to the palace to be punished. Anyone who had even the smallest grasp of the law knew that the punishment was public execution. And emily knew today was the day of his death. So, she headed into the city to see if he was on trial yet. Running into a group of people who where talking- none to quietly – about the execution today. "so, the king of thieves is finally to be beheaded today. " another woman in the crowd said. " yes, i heard it was to be by the princes own hand as well. " emily hurries past the gossiping women and finally gets to the city square. There, on the pedestal, was tozouko. He had his hands tied behind his back, and his head was hung low.

"tozouko! " emily took one step forward, but was stopped by two heavy set guards. "halt! No one is allowed beyond this point. That man is a criminal, who shall be executed today at noon." emily looks from one guard to the other. " i know! I am his... " emily thought quickly. Wives and close family where allowed to say goodbye to their loved ones before they where killed. " wife. " the guards look at one another, but decide that she could pass. " very well. You may go and say your farewells to your husband. " emily bows to the guards with due respect. " thank you. " she hurries up to tozouko and kneels down. " tozouko? Tozouko it's me. Look at me. " tozouko raises his head up and locks his eyes onto Emily's. " emily... why did you come? I told you to stay away and wait for me... how did you get pass the guards anyways? " emily blushes slightly. " i told them i was your wife. It was the only way i could think of to get over to see you. " tozouko gives her a weak smile. " emily... thank you... thank you for coming, it means a lot. But i don't want you to see the execution. "

emily shakes her head. "there won't be one. Not if i have anything to say about it. Now it's your turn to wait for me. I will be back for you... and you will walk away a free man. You'll see. I love you tozouko... i won't let you die. " emily kisses tozouko before standing. " just wait for me to come back... OK? " tozouko smiles again. " i don't have much choice do i? " emily grins. " nope. " with that she runs off in the direction of the palace. " prince atem. There is a girl here to see you, says you might recall a meeting you two had last week. " atem starts. " um... yes. Send her in. " emily walks into the room and smiles. " hello prince. It's been a while huh? " atem stares for a moment and then glares. " i told you not to follow us... what are you doing here? " Emily's smug look fell. " right to the point hm? OK The truth is... I'm here because i want you to spare him. Please. i... i can't let you execute him without a chance to save himself. " emily drops to her knees in a low bow she would never give anyone out of respect willingly.

"Please... let him have a chance... " atem looks at emily. " you know that i can't just let him go... he must be punished. The best i can do for you, is to suspend his execution three months. He can't be released unless he has a wife, who is expecting a child, and has no job or way of supporting herself. " emily looks up. " i know that very well. Please... give him the three months. That's all i ask of you prince. " atem smiles. " you love him... don't you? " emily twitches. " yes... i do love him my lord... i wish... i wish there was something i could do for him... but this is all i can think of for now... please lord atem... i beg of you... postpone this day, for three months time. " emily begs the prince with her eyes. " i will postpone his death. He must marry, and his wife must be pregnant. You may go to him, and tell him of this. He will be staying here in the prison however. And you must spend the nights with him. You may roam the city in daylight, but not without a armed guard. Do you understand? " emily nods and stands. " yes... thank you prince atem... " emily turns and runs off to tozouko in the city square. " i will never split two people in love. True love doesn't happen everyday. No matter how much the one or the other may deserve to die... "

tozouko heard the rapid footsteps coming closer to him. He could faintly recognize the light and even sound of the sandals that came with feminine grace, and years of thieving. Emily kneels down next to him. " tozouko! Tozouko look at me! " emily lifts his head up, a new spark of hope in her eyes. " tozouko... i did it! I got you three months to save yourself! " tozouko looks into Emily's icy blue eyes. " three months? " a guard came over and released tozouko from the pedestal. " you are to return to your cell for three months time. You can thank your wife here for that. " he nods at emily, then roughly pushes him forward. " walk. " as emily and tozouko make it back to his cell, tozouko can't help but wonder what emily did to save him. " alright you two. In you go. Your meal will be here in two hours. " the guard shoves tozouko back into the large under ground cell. Emily smiles at he guard and walks in after him. The door slams shut with an exaggerated clang. " so how did you do it? How did you make the prince delay? " emily smiles at tozouko a little sheepishly. " i did something i never thought i would. I begged him. "

tozouko grins. " whatever it takes, you where going to stop that execution weren't you? " emily smiles back warmly. " yes. I was not going to let you die. " she runs over to him and pulls him into a fierce hug. " you sacred me to death you jerk... " tears in her frozen eyes made tozouko shiver. Tozouko places his hand on her head and rests his chin on top. His other hand held the small of her back. " I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... but i promise... i will NEVER leave you again... " tozouko tightens his grip on emily as he says never. " but i need to be married, and have a pregnant wife before three months are up. How will i manage THAT if I'm stuck in here? " emily looks up into tozouko's pale greyish-purple eyes. " i don't know... but i only want you to live... don't ever leave me alone... "

tozouko holds emily close as she cries into his chest. " emily... i will never leave you alone... not now... not ever... you are my life now. And being my life... i have only one question for you... will you... become my wife, for real? " emily breath hitched and she stepped back from tozouko. " to... zouko? What are you...? " tozouko looks into Emily's eyes. " i know how i feel about you. And you even called yourself my wife so that you could come and talk to me. I'm asking you emily... will you make that the truth? Will you marry me, and become my queen? " Emily's eyes fill with tears again. "yes... i will... " tozouko pulls emily towards him in a tight embrace. " I'm relieved that you said yes... i don't know what i would do if... " emily shakes her head and laughs. " tozouko... sometimes you think way to much... "

the very next day, emily went back to the prince to announce the plans. " very well. Mahad! You will be the priest in charge. I will stand in as witness. Isis! Please get... " he pauses. " what IS your name? " emily blinks. " em...ber. " she replies slowly. " OK, Isis, please get ember ready for the ceremony. " Isis nods. " yes my lord. " atem turns away. " i shall give the thief king his robes as needed. " Isis takes emily into the bathroom of the palace, as with everything in it, the room is overly large, and the furnishings extravagant. " here, you will get clean for the ceremony. I will leave you to it. " Isis turns and stalks away from emily, giving her the privacy to undress and clean her self off. With great care, she unties the bandage she kept wrapped around her chest. " ahhh... that's better... " after getting clean, emily calls out to Isis " yes. Here is your dress... the prince insists that i help you into it, and help with the finer details. "


End file.
